


Crickets

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, but theyre not main characters so, i am a simple fool, i wont tag them as such, jsut two girls watching movie then talking about feelings, there is some talking of kanayas death but i kept it vague, theres mentions of the others on the meteor, this is fluffy is guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Rose and Kanaya go on a small date after not spending time with each other for a while. Some feelings are shared and then they fall asleep on each other.





	Crickets

Dave told you the date was June 2nd. Not like it meant anything. You were on your final year on this dreary meteor until you all arrive in the new session. You lay in your room which was fortunately less dreary than the rest of this catacomb. You can thank your girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam, for that. Which reminds you that maybe you should hang out with her today. Recently, you've been holed up in your room, only coming out to scavenge for food or continue your studies of the game in the computer room. You still wonder why everyone still calls it that, almost all the computers there had been trashed years ago. Nevertheless, it's sort of a common room where everyone hangs out normally.

You roll off your bed and make sure you're wearing something semi decent. Basketball shorts and a tank top will have to do. The meteors halls were as unsettling as always. This place creaks more than you prefer. If you had your voice walking through it alone would not be ideal. Thankfully after you hang out with Kanaya she always walks you to your room and you are grateful. You hope that your goodnight kisses suffice as payment.

You haven't forgotten the way to the common room, but if you ever got lost you could always follow the sounds of Dave mixing and rapping. You wave and he responds with a nod, wave, and respectfully switches to headphones without you having to yell at him. How thoughtful of him. It's nice when you're not in the mood for fake idle chitchat your brother is also in a similar mood. Across the room lies your table with all the collect notes of the inner workings of Sburb. At the moment your mind is fried with and extra helping of I do not want to work on this so you collect a few papers and shove them to the side. After a moment of consideration you rest you head down on the table. Maybe, if you just wait here and hope Kanaya will come to you. Should you message her? Maybe. Are you going to? No. Mostly because you left your laptop on you room and also slightly because you are very afraid of the possibility of messaging her something very embarrassing. Granted, you are also not that good with talking to her either. Now that you actually think about it talking to her over text would be a better course of action if you didn't want to embarrass yourself. On the other hand, hanging out with her heals your touch starved heart. You are definitely overthinking this. God this is embarrassing. 

As you pull yourself out of your thoughts you notice a hand was now resting upon your shoulder. Startled your head shoots up and your eyes meet with a very worried Kanaya. Quite possible for too long. Her face starts to get more and more worried and you realize you have just been staring at her without saying anything. 

“Oh I'm sorry. Hello,” you awkwardly stutter out.

“Rose are you alright? Have you been researching all night again? Have you been getting enough sleep? W-”

“I'm fine Kanaya you just caught me thinking a-about just what I wanted to do today, “you quickly stopped yourself from saying that you were thinking about her,” I'm not really in the mood for research as of right now.”

“If you want to distract yourself would you like to hang out? Preferably not here so you won't tempt yourself to think about it. Maybe we could do watch a movie-”

You were about to agree with her before she was interrupted by the loudest and very familiar yelling and laughing coming from the halls. Dave looks up from his computer, with his headphones still on, sort of glances to the hall, back to you and Kanaya, and then sort of stares off into the distance with what you assume is a look of exasperation before continuing with his music. The noise came as fast as is disappeared so you can only assume the sources were running through the meteor. 

“Um… well I suppose we could go to my room so we won't have to deal with those two again,” Kanaya breaks the silence that follows.

You are not going to refuse that offer. Somewhere more quiet sounds much more inviting, the only reason you came out to this noise colosseum was to find Kanaya and now that your quest is over and you are ready to rest. Granted, all you have done so far today was walk here, but nevertheless it was a long journey filled with wrought and sorrow, and also your foot sort of hurts. Kanaya takes the lead by grabbing you hand and pulling you up and along with her. The halls were much quieter as you walk to Kanaya’s room. The sharp sound of Kanaya’s flats echoes through the vast hallway. She opens her door and you follow her inside. As she searches for her laptop you take a spot on her bed. You cross your legs and put your head in your hands as you watch her search through her numerous piles. She finally pulls it out of the third pile with a satisfied look. You sit farther back on the bed making space for her to join you.

“Would you like to search for a human movie? I'm not sure how if Skaianet can reach any place with them but it wouldn't hurt to try since we have numerously went through Karkat’s movies,” Kanaya holds the laptop out to you.

You nod and take it. Earlier you joked about you haven't really done anything but you were still very exhausted and talking seemed like a lot. Kanaya seemed to understand since she never comments about how quiet you are right now. She scoots closer to you and rests her head on your shoulder at an angle so her horns don't scratch your face. As she get comfortable you try and browser for any movie you can remember. Unfortunately most of the movies that resided in the Lalonde household involved wizards in some way, most of them being corny older movies. The names have been forgotten to you even though you are sort of relieved because you do not want to subject Kanaya to one of you mother's ridiculous wizards films. After a few minutes of searching you groan and shove the laptop back into Kanaya's lap. With how fast she found something you sort of assume Skaianet is more fond of troll websites than human ones. You both balance the laptop on your knees and you turn your body a bit towards Kanaya and wrap your arms around her. Her head leans on yours as you pull yourself close to her chest. For a second you forget that you were watching a movie. You mind seemed to zero in on her heartbeat and steady breathing.

“What'd you pick?” You manage to scrounge up enough energy to ask, knowing full well she'd respond with an essay.

And she did. Thankfully you've learned to love hearing her ramble. The name was incredibly long and after the 30th word in the title you give up trying remember the whole thing. She then attempts to give a short description. Turns out the movie was one she watched when she was a kid. It was based of off one of her trashy rainbow drinker novels. In short, it was some sort of forbidden romance sort of deal and the couple was attempting to outrun the drones to live a life outside the city. As the couple was escaping the city for the first time a scene occurred where one of the trolls, a jade blood, was killed and then resurrected into a rainbow drinker. You felt Kanaya tense under you and in that second you wonder if she thought about this before she started the movie.

“Kanaya,” you know damn well she'll just sit through and suffer unless you say something.

“Huh, um what,” you feel her flinch and then immediately relax as if she didn't know she was so strung up.

“We can stop this. It’s okay.”

She ponders the idea and you keep your head against her chest. The both of you understand how hard it is talk to others whilst staring each other down. It's still hard, but taking one part out of the equation can go a long way. At least until you, and also your girlfriend, are used to regular social contact. Kanaya signs and shuts the laptop. You take it and set it on the ground so neither of you kick it off. You can alchemize a new one if if breaks, but you’d feel a bit guilty if you broke it. Not too long ago you accidentally laid down on a pile wrong and, well, there was a computer in that pile that you didn’t know about. In short that’s how you learned about the trolls habits of stuffing their possessions in piles.

“Do you… um… want to talk about it,” you hesitate since, at least, you know you wouldn't want to say anything.

“Would you mind if I said something.”

“Kanaya I'm the one who asked so of course I would. Take your time. I'll listen.”

She sighs and pauses before speaking again,” when…I finally um found out about being a rainbow drinker I sort of braced myself for a enormous change to my mannerisms but not much changed. That's when it sort of came to realize I was weird by troll standards all along. It hurt. Everyone else seemed to know how to be a troll, while I was over here going into the sun willingly among other things. I guess with me driving up in the desert away from all the other trolls led to me, accidentally, listening to my sleeping rainbow drinker urges. Since no one else was around to tell me how weird I was, my...stranger traits just festered. Now I'm just still sort of reeling from it. I'm still expecting to wake up, and my real rainbow drinker self will be formed. Simultaneously, I'm afraid of that personality. It's been a while, but I don't know anymore. I'm just  _ weird _ .”

While Kanaya was speaking you search for her hand and hold it. You didn't want to interrupt her to comfort her. When she finished, neither of you spoke for a while. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, but it was certainly a bit awkward and both of you knew it. You tried to find words, but, you're not exactly good at comforting people. Between the two of you, Kanaya was much better at comforting, even though she claims she was just copying what her lusus did for her. You hug her a bit tighter before finally deciding to say something.

“Kanaya, I’m not sure if this will quite make sense, but I sort of...know how you feel. I didn’t grow up near other humans and when i started playing the game, it showed. Well, actually it showed when I started talking to everyone because I stopped counting the numerous time Dave has commented on my lexicon, which was unusual for someone my age I learned. I get it, you feel more alien than you should. But that's not my point, despite that you may not have the same mannerisms as your fellow trolls, your friends still like you, well the ones that matter .  _ I  _ still like you. Um...uh,” at that point you just bury your face in her collarbone, embarrassed.

Kanaya hugs you tight,” thank you Rose. I mean it.”

Her voice was so light and sincere. It was probably a good time for a nap. The both of you have only talked for a bit and watched half of a movie, but you could tell she was as mentally exhausted like you were. You ask  her if she’s tired and wants to nap, and she hums and slides down to lay on her back. Carefully she situates herself so her horns don’t knock against the wall as you watch and wait for her to get comfortable. Then, it’s your turn to lay on her and continuously rectify your position. Which, even after dating Kanaya for sometime, you still get flustered about it. Thankfully, Kanaya never mentions it or teases you about it, so you assume this may not be as serious of an issue as you make it out to be. You conquer your issue with getting comfortable after making sure you weren't crushing Kanaya.

“Rose I know sometimes it's hard to remember when you look upon my ethereal beauty but I am, in fact, a troll and am built a bit stronger and less squishy. Not to say squishy humans aren't good. You are quite nice to hug,” Kanaya quips back when you ask her if she's okay.

“Alright alright. You are right whenever my gaze falls upon you and I get so distracted. I am  _ so _ grateful that you're sharp mind is always on point and capable of reminding me of my foolish assumptions.”

“Goodnight Rose,” she cuts you off before you could ramble more on the matter.

You take the hint and relax. Unfortunately your mind concentrated on a low hum coming from an unknown source in the deep depths of this cold metal sphere hurtling through the void. Comforting. The sound shifts into something similar to crickets as you lull closer to sleep. You feel more and more heavy by the second as you convinced yourself you also hear rain like when you were home. 

Wait.

You shot up and sort of look around. This was a meteor hurtling through the endless void this wasn’t your home in New York. Why was there crickets. You stare down at a Kanaya who was probably as wide-eyed as you were.

“Is something wrong?”

“I thought I heard crickets, which, statistically would be impossible to be here. But I might just be tired.”

“Crickets?”

“Oh, they are tinier insects on Earth and at night where I lived you could hear them chirping at night,” as you answer her she sort of looks down at her hands and start fidgeting with them.

“Um,” she starts,” I read that um trolls can make noises similar to the chirps you mentioned in certain conditions.”

“And, those certain conditions are?”

“Um, quite possibly, happiness?”

Oh. Huh. I guess you could have to that conclusion yourself. You consider taking that moment and turning it into fuel for a snarky comment, but you don't.  

“I'm sorry. Does it bother you?” She tries to scoot away from you, perhaps thinking of escape if you got annoyed. You shift over

“No, not at all. Don't worry about it. Honestly,” you thought it was sort of cute that she was so happy to be with you. You were too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of my I had an idea, then I had three more, and I smashed them all together. Sorry about it ending so abruptly I wanted to keep it like that so I could move one to other things. I also am posting this late overnight and I did not read over this so sorry if it doesn't make sense.


End file.
